Siempre te amaré, George
by Euphoria Greengrass
Summary: Porque Angelina lo amaría hasta que su corazón dejara de latir.. Lo esperaría, porque eso es lo que una hace con su alma gemela.


Era una perfecta mañana de principios de otoño, los rayos del sol atravesaban ya el velo de la niebla baja. El aroma a mirra de las rosas penetraba en la casa junto con la luz, y el aire húmedo tan característico de Londres, mezclado con un matiz de lavanda francesa procedente de algún cerco de setos ubicados mas abajo. Junto con la fragancia se deslizaban los recuerdos verdaderamente amargos, pero al menos restablecían cierta sensación de calma y apartaban de su mente los astros fantasmales que habían poblados sus sueños.

_Todo comenzara a cambiar_

_Yo permaneceré aquí_

_Esperando tu regreso_

Una calma plácida reinaba en el exterior. Las últimas glicinas trepaban por la fachada de la casa. Esta había permanecido demasiado silenciosa en los últimos meses, pero no había evidencias del momento doloroso que atravesaba la familia Weasley-Johnson, salvo algunos indicios superficiales de abandono, como el césped sin cortar y el sendero sin barrer dado que Angelina no tenía los animos para arreglar eso en esos momentos.

Recorrió con la vista el corto sendero cubierto de guijarros que iba desde el camino hasta la puerta. Nada fuera de lo común le llamo la atención. Si bien la soledad era casi deprimente, la agradecía dado que sus hijos podían llegar a ser un poco irritantes si ella no les prestaba suficiente atención. Le sorprendía el hecho de que sus suegros, o sus cuñados, no enviaran cartas. Al parecer, nadie sabía dónde estaba ni se preocupaba por conocer su bendito paradero. Al menos, hasta ese momento. Involuntariamente, jugueteo con el pequeño objeto de plata que prendía de la cadena que le rodeaba el cuello y de pronto lo aferró posesivamente. Luego fue hacia el jardín de rosas que su ex esposo había mandado a plantar para ella.

_El amor verdadero permanecerá_

_No importa cuan difícil sea_

_Me perteneces a mi_

Angelina miró con tristeza la puerta trasera de la pintoresca casa en la que había estado viviendo ya por más de quince años, aquella puerta por la que quien había sido su amado esposo George había salido el día en que la había dejado. Por ella, por una vampiresa de cabellos rubios que jamás podría darle lo que ella le había dado. Hijos, Amor.. Vida.. Pero él no lo entendía, no comprendía cuanto la castaña lo amaba y nunca lo iba a hacer, porque ya no tenía la oportunidad de despertar en las mañanas y verla a ella dormir. Ella lo amaría hasta que su corazón dejara de latir, pero en los primeros meses no lo quería ver, no lo podía ver sin que una punzada de dolor le en su pecho quitara el aliento. George ni siquiera podía acercarse, dado que sus hijos se lo habían prohibido por el bien de su madre. No necesitaba recordar siempre que su amor se había ido con una criatura sin alma, una que eventualmente, con el paso del tiempo, lo dejaría en cuanto comenzara a envejecer.

Ahí se encontraba, sentada en la mesa de la cocina mientras que miraba la puerta de caoba pulida, esperando como todos los días a las cinco de la tarde, como el día en que partió, que George se diera cuenta del error que estaba cometiendo al cambiarla. Porque ella estaba dispuesta a perdonarlo, estaba dispuesta a dar la vida por el si era necesario,, El no lo sabía.

_Mi corazón te seguirá perteneciendo_

_No importa cuánto tiempo pase.. _

Los años pasaban, pero las esperanzas de la ex capitana de Gryffindor seguían intactas. Sus hijos ya no vivían con ella dado que cada uno tenía su vida, cada uno con sus respectivos hijos y ya no tenían la necesidad de visitarla cada semana como habían hecho los primeros meses de su separación.

Angelina, con mas de setenta años, aun esperaba todas las tardes a que el apareciera mientras tomaba el té tradicional de los ingleses. Lo hizo un día, apareció, pero en ese momento el corazón de la castaña dejo de latir, cayendo inerte en el piso mientras que un horrorizado pelirrojo podía ver como quien había su alma gemela, yacía sin vida. Y no la había podido disfrutar, por ser un idiota y no haber regresado en ese momento en que se dio cuenta que la vampiresa era solo una ilusión, nunca la podría recuperar–Mi Angelina.. –Susurró con voz lastimera, acomodándola entre sus brazos mientras que lloraba de manera silenciosa a esa mujer que a pesar de todo, llevaba un relicario con su foto colgado de su cuello.—No me abandones.. –Suplicaba, pero nunca obtendría una respuesta.

_Mi corazón dejó de latir_

_Pero mi alma te pertenece_

_Nunca te abandonare_

''Sabía que vendrías algún día.. Siempre te amaré, mi George.. '' Profesaba un trozo de pergamino que yacía sobre la mesa, recientemente escrito..


End file.
